The Snake and The Lion
by AdminLuna
Summary: When Draco admits his feelings for Harry, things don't go well for the blonde. But he has a plan to get the gryffindor. Will it work?
1. Confession

"Bye Hermione!" Harry called as he and Hermione went separate ways, him to the library and her to the common room. She had offered to help him study, but he decided he would do better with some quiet. He had a potions exam the next day, and it was his worst subject by far.  
He found an empty table to sit at, and got out his book. When he opened it, a note fell out and fluttered to the ground. He leaned over to pick it up. On the front it said Harry in very nice script. He didn't recognize the handwriting. Curiosity overcame weariness and after looking over his shoulder to make sure nobody was watching, he opened it carefully.  
Inside he found a piece of parchment that looked to be a letter for him. He quickly read it over.  
'Dear Harry,  
I know this is a bit odd, but would you please come meet me at the Astronomy Tower tonight at midnight? It is very important.  
Draco Malfoy'  
Harry blinked, and read the letter over again, unsure he had read it right.  
Why would Malfoy want to meet him?  
Harry thought about it, and couldn't think of any plausible reason Draco would want to meet him in private. Why couldn't he just talk to him in class? Or just written him a letter, like this one?  
Harry decided that he couldn't study with this on his mind, and went back to the common room, still unsure of what he was going to do.

)

Draco sat in the Slytherin common room staring at his watch. The meeting he had arranged was still 3 hours away, but he was nervous. He wasn't sure if Potter would show, and even if he did, would he still go through with this whole thing?  
Draco resisted the urge to start pacing, knowing that would just tip the others off. It was something he tended to do when he was restless or nervous and he really didn't want to answer any questions. He had enough on his mind. He settled for lightly tapping his foot on the floor. He checked his watch again. Could this thing go any slower?!  
He considered not going for a second, but that would just make Potter even more curious and he would always regret it. C'mon Draco, get a hold of yourself, he thought. It really wasn't a huge deal. He had told people he fancied them before. But it was usually girls, and he always knew whether they liked him or not.  
At 11:00, he decided he couldn't wait anymore and headed out to the Astronomy Tower.

)

Harry decided to go ahead and go, but took the invisibility cloak to sneak up on Draco and make sure his posse wasn't there to try and hurt him. So at 11:15, he left, making sure Ron wouldn't wake up and try to follow him. The whole way there, he considered turning around and going back but resisted that urge. He had to know what Malfoy was up to.  
Though, curiosity did kill the cat…  
He shook that thought from his head and continued walking, listening carefully for signs of Mrs. Norris or Filch. 20 minutes later, he successfully got to the tower, after just having once small run-in with Filch. Draco was already there, which didn't surprise him. Draco always loved to have the upper hand in things. It did kind of surprise him that Draco was actually alone. So, what was this about if this wasn't a trap? Harry slid out of his invisibility cloak, startling Draco slightly, though he would never admit it.  
They stood there for a moment, Harry waiting for Draco to explain himself and Draco fighting to find words. Finally Draco broke the silence "Potter," he said.  
"Draco." That caught Draco off guard too. Harry hardly ever called him by his first name, unless talking to a professor about him.  
Harry stepped closer. "Why did you ask me here?" he asked, realizing Malfoy wouldn't come right out and say it. He always liked to play with his prey. Harry shivered involuntarily, not liking the thought of him as Malfoy's prey.  
Draco took a deep breath and decided if this didn't work out, he could always try a memory charm on his crush. "Um… Well, Pot- Harry, I um… I-"  
"You what?" Harry said, somewhat impatiently. He had after all come all this way and had risked detention and now Draco just wasn't going to talk?  
"I fancy you!" Draco blurted, instantly regretting it.

)

"Bloody hell!" Ron said, forgetting he needed to be quiet. He had heard the door close behind Harry when he was sneaking out and had decided to follow him, just in case he was doing something stupid. When he saw Malfoy, he decided he had to stay just in case something bad were to happen.  
And this was bad!  
Malfoy fancied Harry? But Malfoy wasn't even gay! Or at least he had always assumed he was straight. Malfoy had girlfriends, they didn't really last long though.  
Ron wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to stay and see what Harry would do, but he also wanted to get back before Harry ran off. Which at this point, was inevitable.  
He wished he had brought Hermione, like he had wanted to do. She would know what to do.  
Ron stayed in his hiding place, figuring it would be better to stay than to leave and then have Malfoy put Harry in the infirmary because Harry didn't like Draco back. He could just imagine Malfoy yelling "YOU DON'T FANCY ME? My father will here about this!" He chuckled in spite of the situation.

)

"Come again?" Harry stuttered out, not believe it. This was some elaborate prank of Malfoy's, it had to be. Malfoy couldn't fancy him! In fact, he hated his guts!  
Not to mention he wasn't even the blonde's type. He usually went for dumb girls who were good at snogging and too slow to understand his insults.  
Draco sighed. He had figured that he would have some trouble convincing Harry of his crush. After all, he had been trying to keep it a secret until recently.  
"I. Fancy. You" Draco said, taking a step closer with each word. They were now just a few tiny steps apart. "Need proof, Potter?" he said, smirking.  
"What kind of proof?" Harry asked, not really thinking about what the answer may be. Draco decided to take the question as, yes, Potter did in fact need proof. He quickly closed the gap between them. He framed Harry's face in his hands and before Harry could push him away, he kissed him.

)

Silence. Why was Malfoy not answering Harry's question, Ron wondered from his hiding place. Malfoy had been silent for quite sometime, and so had Harry. He cursed himself for not finding a hiding place where he could see them.  
Trying to distract himself from the eerie silence, Ron thought about how Draco could possibly prove he had a crush on Harry. Harry wasn't too gullible, it would take quite a bit for him to believe it. Malfoy would probably have to shove his tongue down Harry's throat to convince him.  
As that sunk in, Ron suddenly realized why they were both so quiet. "Oh, bloody hell. Do they want me to have nightmares?"

)

Malfoy pulled away reluctantly, figuring Harry just wasn't going to respond in any way. He hadn't shoved him away, or kissed him back. Draco decided it was just out of shock. The look on Harry's face had Draco fighting giggles despite what had just happened.  
"Cat got your tongue, Potter?" Draco teased.  
No, Harry thought, but the snake almost did.  
Before Harry could come with anything that wouldn't make him look any dumber, a voice cut through the silence. "CHILDREN OUT OF BED AFTER CURFEW, DETENTION FOR YOU BOTH"  
Both men groaned. Neither really wanted to deal with Filch at the moment. It figured that this would be one of the only times either of the boys had been got out of bed. Filch gave them both detentions and sent them to their dormitories, threatening to hang them by their toes if they were found out of bed after curfew again.

)

"What just happened?"" Harry muttered to himself while walking down the corridor to the gryffindor common room.  
So… Malfoy fancied him now? Harry was still having trouble believing it, even after that kiss.  
Oh my gosh, that kiss. It had taken everything Harry had in him not to snog Draco's brains out. That would have left them with a lot more questions from Filch if he walked in on that…  
But he couldn't bring himself to push Malfoy away either, so he had settled for not reacting at all.  
But why had he wanted to snog Draco in the first place? He wasn't gay! Or at least, he didn't think he was…  
No, he was just being silly. Of course he'd automatically want to snog someone snogging him. It was the way hormones worked.  
Right?

After a night of little to no sleep, Harry dragged through his classes. Later while trying to finish a transfigurations essay, Harry gave up, and decide to do some potions homework instead. He grabbed his book and out came another envelope, just like the other one, this time landing on his lap. "How does Malfoy do that?" Harry wondered, smiling slightly. He opened the letter.  
"Dear Harry  
Would you go on a date with me?  
( ) Yes ( ) No  
Check one.  
- Draco "  
Harry almost laughed at how absolutely elementary school it was. It was cute. He stared at the boxes until realizing he needed more than a tiny little check mark, so he got out a fresh piece of parchment and started writing.

)

Draco cursed himself for letting Potter be in control again. He had to quit doing that. He was terrible at waiting for anything, especially stuff he wanted (like Potter). Draco busied himself with school work, though he payed little attention to it. He just couldn't stop thinking about Harry. He was worried about getting rejected. He had never fancied anyone as much as he seemed to fancy Potter.  
Finally, Hedwig appeared at his dormitory window. Draco opened up the window enough for the owl to fly in and perch itself on his bed frame. "Thank you," Draco said, figuring he ought to be nice to the owl. He did like her owner after all. He gave her a treat for good measure.  
Removing the letter tied to her ankle, Draco unfolded it. He smiled, remembering how messy the Gryffindor's handwriting is. Hedwig decided she didn't need to wait for a reply so she flew off. After calling out a goodbye, Draco returned to reading.  
"Dear Draco,  
I could not send back your note without explaining myself. I'm sorry, but the answer is no. It's not anything personal, I just don't think I am gay. I'm not entirely sure, but I don't think jumping into a relationship with another man is a great way to find out.  
I am truly sorry.  
Harry  
Draco was not one to settle for a no when he really wanted something. So how would he get Potter to willingly date him? He could always slip him a potion and then snog him into fancying him even after the potion wore off.  
But he wanted it to be real. He decided to try and collect as much information on what the man thought was sexy and how best to go about getting the other man to return his feelings. Draco got up and walked down to the common room to talk to the biggest Potter experts in the school.  
There were 4 of them. They prided themselves on knowing everything on the chosen one. They were all Slytherins, so it made it easy to have meetings and discuss the latest Harry insights. He wouldn't be surprised if they knew if Harry wore boxers or briefs. Though he personally wanted to find that out for himself.  
Draco walked up to their leader, Cassandra. "Excuse me," Draco started, figuring he ought to be nice to them too, considering he wanted information. Another member Ellen glared at him. She was still upset over the fact that he had broken up with her a month ago on a trip to Hogsmeade. That had been back when he was still trying to fight the fact he was gay. But he could deal with her bitterness if it meant finding out how to get the man he wanted.  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" growled Erica, Ellen's best friend, and therefore fellow Draco hater.  
Oh, this was going to be fun, Draco thought sarcastically.  
"I need some info on Potter. I know someone who likes him and I owe them." Draco said, figuring that would bring the least questions. The girls loved to talk about the gryffindor, so they should be happy to supply him any information he wanted.  
"Why should we tell you anything?" Ellen practically spat.  
"Wellll, you guys did promise to help anyone who wanted to date Harry that you would help them. She is just to shy to ask." Draco said coolly, hoping they would believe him.  
Ellen started to protest but Cassandra interrupted her. "Girls, he's right. We did promise that. Just push your differences aside for a while, okay?"After giving each of the girls a firm 'Don't question me look'. After she was certain everyone would behave, she turned back to the blonde. "What does she want to know?"  
"Well, she asked Potter out but he said he wasn't sure whether or not he liked her enough to go out with her. So what would be a good way to get Harry to go out with her?" Draco felt weird referring to himself as a she, but shook it off.  
"Is she attractive?" Syd asked, finally piping up. She was the fourth member of the group, and known to be quite blunt.  
"Um, yes."  
"Well, Potter is a sucker for candy. He enjoys sweet gestures." Cassandra said, while silently wondering why Malfoy would help anyone land Potter.  
"Anything else?" Draco said, doubting that he could steal the man's heart with a couple of chocolate frogs.  
"He is a jealous prat." Syd said. Everyone else must've agreed or else they would have scolded her for insulting their king.  
"Thank you," Draco got up, a plan already forming as to how he would snag Potter. Oh, this is going to be fun, Draco thought to himself.


	2. Jealousy

Chapter 2-

Harry couldn't get to sleep. Again. Draco was really messing up his 8 hours he needed to function correctly. It was nearly one in the morning. Harry sighed. He had been thinking about his letter to Draco all night. He hadn't gotten anything back, not that he had really been expecting anything anyway. He was worrying about breakfast the next morning. Breakfast meant going to the Great Hall which mean seeing Draco.

Harry felt terrible. He had thought about the whole thing all night and he had come to the the conclusion that Draco must've been serious about fancying him. As much as he wanted to believe this was all some really elaborate prank, Draco just wasn't the type to do that much for a small laugh.

He also wasn't the type to let his guard down that much either. The blonde wouldn't put so much control in Harry's hands unless his feelings were serious. Which meant that he had probably broken the blonde's heart.

Harry sighed again. He may not like the Slytherin that much, but it is a horrible thing to go through, having the person you like not return the feelings.

_Damn my conscience, _Harry thought to himself. He would talk to the other man after breakfast he resolved. He would talk to him and maybe make him feel better about the whole thing. Yes, that was a good plan.

Harry smiled to himself, happy to finally have come to a sort of resolution. He rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes, figuring he would need at least some sleep to face Draco.

)

"Geddup, Harry." Ron said, throwing a pillow at Harry's head.

"10 more minutes," Harry groaned.

"No, now." Ron said in his best impersonation of his mom.

Harry rolled onto his back and glared at Ron, but he got up nonetheless. Then he saw the time. "Crap, I overslept." Ron just shook his head. _It was probably all those dreams about Draco. _Sometimes he despised the fact that Harry talked in his sleep.

Thirty minutes later and they were at the entrance to the Great Hall. Harry was starting to get nervous about talking to Draco. What if Draco was really upset and decided to curse him?

Harry shook his head. He had to talk to him. He had to.

After taking a deep breath he walked into the Great Hall. He weaved his way through the other students to the Gryffindor Table, and sat down next to Ron and Hermione. He avoided looking at the Slytherin table. He didn't want to talk himself out of talking to Draco after all. They were halfway through breakfast when Harry heard Draco's name. He turned his head in the direction of where he had heard it. There were two Gryffindor first year girls gossiping loudly a few seats down from him.

"I hear Draco has a new girlfriend, Jessica." the blonde one said. "Too bad, considering you fancy him and all." Her friend glared at her. Apparently she didn't want it announced that she did have a crush on the Slytherin.

Harry blinked. _They must be mistaken. _But when he turned and looked at the Slytherin table, Draco did in fact have a girl next to him. A very pretty girl. That he had his arm around.

Jealousy shot through Harry. How could Draco get over him THAT fast?

Logic told him he should be mad at Draco if he was going to be mad at somebody, but he glared at girl.

"Harry, are you alright?" Ron asked, following Harry's gaze. _Oh bloody hell Malfoy, _Ron thought. The ferret boy had no idea what he was getting himself into, that's for sure.

Harry ignored Ron's question and continued to glare at the girl until breakfast was over. Then he waited until Malfoy got up to go to his next class before getting up himself. He still had to talk to Malfoy. But it was going to be way different now.

)

"Malfoy," Harry called. Draco smirked. _That was fast, _he thought.

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco said after turning around.

"Can we talk alone please?" Harry asked, glaring at the girl holding Draco's hand.

"Sure." Draco turned to his friends. "I'll meet you guys in class, okay?" They looked at Harry warily, then decided Draco could take care of himself and walked off to Potions.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Draco asked innocently.

"Not here, Malfoy." Harry hissed, still angry. He proceeded to grab Draco's hand and pull him off into a deserted hallway. He dropped Draco's hand, belatedly realizing he had just been holding the other mans hand.

"Okay then. We are alone. What is so urgent?" Draco asked, trying to act more calm than he felt. After all, Potter looked very angry. He hoped his plan wasn't going to blow up in his face.

"Where the hell do you get off getting a new girlfriend so quickly after snogging me and asking me out?!" Harry practically screamed, not realizing just how ridiculous he sounded.

"Potter, you declined. I don't like to dwell on rejection." Malfoy answered.

Harry thought about this. Draco was right after all. He had declined. So, why was he jealous? Did he have feelings for Malfoy? Harry's head swirled at the thought, and he felt he might faint at any moment.

"Potter, your face is as green as my tie. What's wrong?" Draco asked, seriously worried. Harry began to sway. _Shit,_ Draco thought, and he put his arms out just in time to catch Harry before he hit the ground.

Potter was falling for him- literally!


	3. Questions

Authors Note- Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and that's how its got to be, so I don't get sued. Hope you guys enjoy the newest chapter. I will get more regular on updates soon, sorry I've been so bad about it.

watch?v=cVrV88vp6fA go to 1:30. In reference to the end of the last chapter c:

"God Potter, what's wrong with you?" Draco mutters, staring at the unconscious boy in front on him. He had carried Harry all the way to the infirmary so Madam Pomfrey could look him over, but Pomfrey was off checking on some boy who now had a tail, thanks to poor aim on another students part in Transfiguration.

Draco goes to move Harry's hair out of his face when Harry's eyelids start to flutter open. Blushing like mad, Draco pulls his hand back quickly.

"It's about time you woke up Potter." Draco says, trying to cover up his embarassment.

"What are you doing here Draco? Where am I?" Harry asks, blinking in confusion.

Draco fills Harry in on the whole story, including the part where he carried Harry all the way to the infirmary. He figured he could use brownie points where the Gryffindor was concerned.

Harry processes what Draco had said. He was surprised and a little touched by the fact that the other man had carried and was embarrassed that he had fainted. What was he, a fangirl?

"I'm sorry I've caused you so much trouble lately Malfoy." Harry said sheepishly.

Draco blinked. He hadn't been expecting an apology. "Uhm, it's fine."

Madam Pomfrey chose then to walk in. _Thank god, _Draco thought. "Oh good, you are up Potter. Draco, you can go sweetie. Thank you for all of your help." And with that she turned her attention to Harry, poking and prodding him with her wand.

Draco considered arguing with the woman but decided against. Pomfrey could be scary after all.

"See you later, Potter" Draco said and turned to walk out. Just before he reached the door, he turned his head and gave Harry a decidely saucy wink.

"Let's watch him try and decipher that." The blonde thought with a smirk.

There was no doubt in anyones mind that Draco belonged in Slytherin.

)

Draco was going to kill him. Harry had figured it would happen someday, but not like this. He had been expecting a spell or maybe a sword. But no. Draco was getting way more creative, and kind of cruel. Draco was going to give him ulcers from all the stressing out he had been doing since the Slytherin had winked at him. Thousands of questions raced through his mind.

What did that wink even mean? Did it mean that Draco still liked him, despite the girlfriend? Or was there something he was missing? He had analyzed the situation so many times, he thought his head was going to explode. He got why girls were always so pissed off. This was difficult!

And the biggest question of all, the one that scared and confused Harry the most: Why did that wink give Harry butterflies?

AN: I hope you enjoyed it, sorry it's kind of short, I was just on a time crunch. I promised a certain reader I would be done by the end of today.


	4. Confrontation

A/N: I do not own the characters or the series, just the original situations the characters end up in c:

I'm SO sorry about being late on this update, I've been having a lot of trouble with my computer lately. Even though I haven't really set up an update date. I'm going to aim for Sundays though. That way if I'm behind I have the weekend c: Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter 4 and I also wrote a Scorbus fanfiction as an apology for being so bad about updating this one. Also, I tried to make this one longer than the last update, though I may have gotten carried away.

After thirty minutes of painful poking and prodding, Madam Pomfrey dismissed Harry with the simple order to rest for the remainder of the day. Like he could sleep. His head was reeling still from the wink. Harry couldn't quite decipher what Draco was aiming for with that. Did it mean that the blonde still liked him? Or was he just messing with Harry's head? Knowing Draco, it could be both. He was so submerssed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the girl heading straight towards him. They bumped into each other and papers went flying.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, bending down to help her pick up her papers. "I wasn't watching where I was going." He looked up to see who exactly he had collided with. _Oh, this day just keeps getting better and better _Harry thought to himself sarcastically. It was Draco's new girlfriend.

"Oh no, it's fine. Thank you, Harry." She had gathered her books and was trying to put her papers back in order.

"And your name is?" Harry figured if he was going to dislike someone, he ought to have a name to curse under his breath.

"Jasmine." She smiled at him, unaware that he was fighting a scowl at the moment. "Thank you for helping me. I better get to Potions, or Snape will murder me." She smiled once more, and then went on her way to class.

Harry couldn't help but compare himself to the girl. If Draco liked both of them, there had to be some similarities, right? Maybe he could figure out Draco's type.

He thought about it the rest of the way to his common room. Other than the fact that Jasmine seemed pretty nice, he didn't really see the connection between the two of them.

Harry groaned. He had a headache already. He really couldn't see how girls did this. It was absolutely exhausting. He laid down, not sure how to proceed. It was all so confusing after all! Harry wasn't sure what had happened exactly, but ever since Draco kissed him, his life had gone in a downward spiral.

Suddenly, Harry had a plan. He jumped up out of his bed, went over to his desk, and grabbed a piece of parchment. He dipped his quill in his ink well, and for the second time that week, started to write a letter to Draco Malfoy.

)

Draco walked into his room after a long day of classes , ready to collapse on his bed and take a nap before he dived into his seemingly endless pile of work. Before he could though, he noticed a letter on his pillow. Sighing, Draco picked it up. He recognized Harry's messy scrawl, and suddenly forgot all about his plan to take a nap. He unfolded the parchment, and began to read.

"Look, Draco. Unless you want me to die of extreme headaches, you will meet me in the astronomy tower at midnight.

See you then.

Harry"

The blonde smiled to himself, pleased he could manipulate the Gryffindor so easily. In less than a week, he had made Potter go from practically hating him to going somewhat insane over him.

He considered not going because the other man seemed confident enough that he would come to add 'See you then.' He mulled over the idea, but decided he ought to go. Draco couldn't really go about pissing Potter off. That would ruin the plan, and put him back at phase one.

Draco settled for just not replying, to keep the other man up in the air about whether or not he would come. The Slytherin grinned wickedly as he snuggled up in his covers, ready for his nap. Potter was so much fun to play with.

)

Harry shivered. How did Draco even handle staying up here before? It was absolutely freezing. Harry got up, ready to call it a night and leave, when he heard footsteps.

"I thought you weren't going to come." Harry said as the blonde came into view.

"Of course I came. It's only polite," Draco replied with a smirk. After all, Harry knew that being polite wasn't exactly his strong point. "Why'd you call me up here anyway? Extreme headaches don't really explain much."

Harry took a deep breath. He had rehearsed what he was going to say to Draco, he didn't want to mess anything up. The last thing he needed was to look like a fool in front of the other man, yet again.

"Ican'tstopthinkingaboutyoueversin ceyoukissedmeirejectedyoubut thenyoujustmovedonanditbugsm eandifaintedinfrontofyouisti llreallydon'tunderstandthatimsorryaboutt hatbythewayiamreallyjealouso fyourgirlfriendidon'tknowwhypleasehelpmefigureth isallout."

Draco blinked. "I did not catch any of that, Potter. Go a bit slower, eh?"

"Look, Draco, I can't stop thinking about you, I am jealous of your girlfriend, and I need your help to figure this whole thing out!" Harry blushed. He was letting a lot out to somebody, who just a few weeks ago, was considered his enemy. He couldn't believe how crazy one little kiss was making him! He sounded like an idiot!

"Okay, Potter, I'll help you. I'm going to ask you some questions, and you have to answer honestly, okay?" Harry nodded, unsure he could speak after that outburst he just had.

"First question. Did you like the kiss?" Draco asked, hoping he wasn't making a mistake asking that question first.

"Um, yes." Harry blushed more, he couldn't believe he had actually just admitted that!

"Do you think I look hot right now?" Draco tried to hide his smirk. He had, after all, dressed just for Harry.

Harry gulped. Draco DID look hot. He was wearing a white button down shirt, that hung loosely on him and dark jeans that were tight enough to be sexy, but also loose enough to leave something to the imagination. "I'm waiting, Potter. You have to comply or I can't help you." Draco smiled.

"Yes, yes you do look hot." Harry fought the urge to hide his face. He was sure it was the color of Ron's hair by now.

"Thank you. Do you have a problem with this?" Draco stepped closer, now just a few steps away from Harry.

"No." Harry gulped again. He was starting to regret agreeing to answer honestly.

"And this?" the Slytherin closed the gap between them so that they were chest to chest.

Harry shook his head, again not trusting his mouth.

"And what if I do this?" Draco grabbed Harry's face, pulling it close to his, so that they were nose to nose. Draco took Harry's silence as a good thing, and closed the distance between them. Unlike last time though, Harry responded. He put his arms around Draco's neck, and snogged the man back.

)

Ron woke up with a start, having just had an absolutely terrible nightmare. He sighed, looking over to Harry's bed to see if his friend was still awake. Maybe they could talk about it. But Harry wasn't there. Ron rolled his eyes, pretty sure that Harry was off somewhere with Malfoy.

_And I thought the nightmare I just had was bad,_ Ron thought, grimacing at the thought of what they were doing together.

Ron's imagination was too big for his own good.


	5. Even More Questions

A/N: Hi guys! So hopefully you guys liked my last update, and hopefully you like this one! Review, follow and all that jazz.

Disclaimer: I do not own the series or characters. Those all belong to our Queen, J.K. Rowling.

Harry stumbled back into his dorm room, trying to find his bed in the dark. What a night. He was still somewhat confused about Draco, but he decided to worry about that in the morning. He was too happy right now. He quickly fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Ron glanced over at Harry sound asleep in his bed. His hair was more mussed than usual. God, did Harry have no self respect?

Ron shook his head, but since he could do nothing about it, he decided to just go back to sleep.

Harry woke up the next day, the memories of his previous night with Draco flooding back. "Bloody hell," Harry muttered. Had that all really happened? At least he knew he fancied Draco though. However, that wasn't much of a brightside. What if he and Draco started dating? What would everyone think? What would Ron do?! Millions of similar questions swirled through his head, and he fought the urge to fake sick to avoid it all. Harry knew that would only be a temporary fix though, and he needed to face his problems.

Harry sighed, and went about his daily routine of getting ready for classes. It was going to be a long day.

Draco was waiting for him outside the Great Hall. So he couldn't even have breakfast before dealing with his problems. Lovely.

"I'll be right in," Harry told Ron and Hermione. Ron rolled his eyes, and Hermione looked concerned, but neither argued. He walked over to where Draco was standing. "Morning Malfoy."

"Please, Harry. Call me Draco. I think we are close enough for that." Draco said, smirking slightly, obviously thinking of how close they had gotten last night.

Harry ignored him. "We need to talk about this. Before I commit to anything. Alright?"

Draco straightened up. He hadn't expected that. "Um, alright. I'll meet you here after classes, okay?"

Harry nodded, secretly happy to have flustered Draco for once. He walked away, putting a slight swing in his hips. Better give Draco a show after all.

He had a nice arse after all.

Why not flaunt it?

Harry paced, having shown up slightly early for his meeting with Draco. He had a free period for last hour, so he decided to come five minutes before classes ended. Finally, he heard the familiar roar of footsteps that signaled the ending of class. Draco appeared in the crowd of people rushing past him.

"Hey," Draco said, breathless due to his run from Potions to here in an attempt to beat Harry. He had forgetten that the other man had a free period at this time.

"Do you want to go somewhere less crowded?" Harry asked, deciding it would be difficult to have an in depth discussion about his feelings with hundreds of kids around.

"Uh, sure. I have the perfect place." Draco grabbed Harry's hand, and weaved through the crowd of children, looking back every once in a while to make sure he still had Harry.

Harry had never been in this area of the castle. It was closer to the Slytherin dormitories after all, and Harry tended to avoid that particular area in the castle. He gasped as he was pulled forcefully into an empty classroom.

"Is that better?" Draco all but purred, moving closer to Harry.

_Concentrate Harry. You are here to talk, not to make out._ Though making out seemed like a nice way to avoid the problem... Harry shook the thought from his head, and took a step back from Draco, just to be safe.

"Look. We can't just date out of nowhere," Harry started "People will think something is wrong, and you will probably be blamed for slipping me a love potion or something."

"Malfoys do not need potions to seduce." Draco hissed.

They sure didn't, but not everyone knew that.

"Not to mention you are still technically dating Jasmine." Harry pointed out, having thought of that earlier. The poor girl would be heartbroken.

"I'll just break up with her." Draco said, stepping closer to Harry.

"Draco, you can't just break up with her! That's rude and she'll be upset." Harry crossed his arms.

Dammit. Draco hadn't taken Potter's morals into account. Of course he would have a problem with him just dumping Jasmine. He knew it was rude, but he had waiting a long time for Potter, and he refused to wait any longer.

"Harry, c'mon," Draco purred again. "We can figure this all out later, you need to stop and just relax."

As tempting as that offer was, Harry need to stick tight to his resolve. "No, we can talk about this again, perhaps after you decide what you are going to do about Jasmine."

And with that, Harry walked out.

A/N: Sassy Harry is sassy c: Hopefully I will update again soon! Until then, bye!


End file.
